The Birds and the Bees
by Lips of Frost
Summary: Kagome gets into an awkward situation with the student everyone either feared or hated. But, he had to have feelings too, right? Nar/Kag, AU


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The birds chirped outside, tweeting to their hearts' content. Kagome Higurashi stared listlessly at the old overhead image decorating an even older white screen. A series of words, all related to a weird psychologist named Sigmund Freud, were scrawled on the overhead sheet with a dying green marker. After having to copy down three pages worth of notes on Freud's theories on sexuality, and the concept of the superego, ego, and the id, she's had enough. Around this point, her brain had turn to mush, and any sentences pouring out of her teacher's mouth sounded like a haze. High school was nice, and she enjoyed learning, but Kagome really wanted to go outside. Possibly, if she had the time, and if she could find a nice tree to climb or lean on, she would.

A quick glance at the clock – it read a quarter past two. Only fifteen more minutes left before school was over. She stifled a yawn, before carefully raising her hand. Any sudden movements could, literally, anger her stern instructor.

The old lady saw the raised hand, "Yes, Kagome?"

Forcing a sweet smile, Kagome oozed out polite words, "May I please go get a quick drink, mam? I am feeling quite dehydrated."

The teacher nodded, snapping her fingers, "Quick."

Once again, she smiled, this time genuine. Victory! Practically running out of the class, she walked rather lazily to the washroom. Kagome didn't really feel bad about it, most students lied anyways. The hallways were void of any people, but the walls were filled with posters advertising sports, clubs, meetings... she gasped. The dance! How could she forget? Kagome forgot to purchase her ticket! She really wanted to go, even though she would most likely feel like a third wheel. Her friends, the few Japanese students in their American school, were all in relationships. Sango and Miroku would be all lovey-dovey with each other, and so would Kikyo and Inuyasha. Her strange dog-obsessed friend used be her elementary crush. Those were the days, Kagome sighed, where being single didn't feel so lonely.

A tall, dark figure appeared in the corner of her eye, catching her attention. Kagome threw a quick glance at him as he walked down the halls, coming closer to her. Every time she saw him, he was alone, never socializing with anybody. It surprised her – he was very beautiful. Not cute, handsome, or hot, like many of the girls liked to describe the attractive members of the opposite sex. No, this young man resembled an angel of evil, if anything. Murky, red eyes, pale skin, and long, nightly tresses. His jaw was sharp, his cheekbones strong, and overall intimidating enough to overpower his feminine qualities.

She sped up her pace, attempting to avoid eye contact as he walked past. It wasn't that she was scared of him, Kagome just couldn't handle such a vivid eye colour. Maybe it wasn't even the colour! Because whenever she cast him a quick glance, he would catch it and look at her as if he could read her thoughts. It was chilling. Shoulders tense, Kagome pretended to be very interested in the LGSB poster to her left. _It Gets Better_, was written in rainbow bubble letters. He was coming closer. Oh, look, there was a cute drawing of two girls holding hands in the left corner. _Closer_. Ah, and what do you know - there were two males on the right. _Kami_. Just as he breezed past her, Kagome shivered. Who put the air-conditioner up again?

Her eyes widened as she halted in her steps. He did too. Slowly, Kagome turned her head to look at him. What was his name? He stared at her, expression unreadable. She swallowed, looking down at her wrist. A pitch black curl was slightly entangled with her chained, silver bracelet. Blushing, Kagome looked away. She apologized, immediately setting out to carefully remove his hair from her jewellery, "Ah, whoops! I'm so sorry. That didn't hurt you right?"

Kagome got no response, even when she finally managed to unlace the small curly lock from the chain. Trembling at his silence, Kagome let go of his hair. Why was he so quiet? Did she anger him? Praying he wasn't anything like Inuyasha's older brother, she risked a quick glance at his face. Red ice. Kagome gasped, unconsciously taking a steps backwards. They were gorgeous, yet so cold.

Empty.

Sadness suddenly washed over her, like waves crashing when the tides shifted. Kagome heard the rumours about him. The "strange vampire dude" or the "freak who thinks he's better than everyone else". That was what everyone called him. Whispers spread around about him, and once she heard someone say that he killed for _fun_. Who on Earth would ever believe that? People would point fingers, and say that the man was a sadist, and enjoyed toying with people's heads. Kagome never really done anything to stop it either. Guilt started crawling up her chest. This guy was in her Psychology class too, and she forgot. Oh, he must feel so alone. Kagome licked her lips, her instinctive caring and empathetic attitude controlling her next phrase, "I-I love your hair."

She smiled, partially in embarrassment, but also because she felt a lot better now... less guilty, even. Before turning on his heel and walking away, he tossed her a wide smirk. Kagome's mouth bobbed open like a fish as he watch his broad back turn a corner, then disappear completely. He really did look like some sort of angelic demon. Dressed in dark colours, all completed with a genuine leather jacket, Kagome would give him an 'A' plus for defining mysterious.

She rushed to the washroom, feeling rather awkward standing there in the middle of the halls. Being a girl and all, she was rather compelled to stare at herself in the girl's mirror. Combing through midnight hair with her fingers, she blinked up at the rounding face the greeted her in her reflection. Kagome still had all of that baby fat left on her face. What a downer.

"I guess," Kagome whispered, slightly trailing off, "I guess it kind of makes me look cute."

Sometimes she felt pretty, but more often than not, Kagome hated the way she looked. Her mom told her it was just another one of those girl things, on top of puberty. She twirled, her pink, floral, spring dress following her movements. Yes, Kagome smiled. She felt cute today. The weather was really nice out, so the Vitamin D probably helped with her mood.

"Good."

She half sprinted back to the Psychology room, a little nervous over seeing the mysterious, dark haired guy in class again. To be fair, she didn't know his name because Kagome wasn't in her senior year like everyone else in there. After taking an extra credit in summer school, Kagome decided to be one of the few junior students to opt out of taking a spare and have a twelfth grade course in their eleventh year. It was nice though, it meant she had a class with Inuyasha, yet it was her only one with Mr. Mysterious. It was too bad Sango wasn't in there with her, she had Calculus and Vectors. Inuyasha sat near her, but not close enough to talk to. Miroku had gym. It was fair to say that Psychology wasn't one of her most chatty classes. But she loved the human mind, it was such an intricate and complex system.

No one payed attention to her when she walked into the classroom again, except for her teacher, who shot her a quick glare for taking longer than she should have. Smiling apologetically, Kagome sat down in her seat, but not before casting a glance towards the back of the class. There he was, sitting in his seat with perfect posture. And, just as she feared, he was looking right at her. Never one to find comfort while being stared at, Kagome's cheeks reddened. Thank Kami she sat in the front and could keep her back turned to him. She was such an idiot! Kagome thought, recalling the bracelet incident. That was _not_ supposed to happen!

Chocolate eyes blinked rapidly the moment she caught sight of a small paper on her desk. It was a lined sheet, and folded crisply in half. Not once could she recall ever putting it there. It must be a note for her, but she wondered by who. There was no way it was from Inuyasha, who's lazy attitude encouraged him to crumple up the papers every time. Deciding it was better not to question it and just read what was inside, Kagome opened the flap. Her mouth went dry. On the little paper, she saw _extremely_ pretty Japanese characters practically drawn in black ink.

_Kagome,_

_Wait for me at your locker after school has _

_finished; I wish to speak with you._

– _N_

Wait... what?

* * *

Kagome leaned on one foot as she fidgeted nervously. The halls were already empty, as the bells had long gone a good twenty minutes ago. She was considering leaving, because there was no sign of the person who left her the note, whoever they were. Yes, that was what she would do. Kagome didn't have all day to waste, especially considering all the math homework she had. Speaking of which, her text book was still in her locker.

With a sigh, she adjusted the yellow strap of her backpack on her shoulder. Kagome spun her lock to her required code, before snapping the metal contraption open. She was unlucky enough to get one of the half lockers. Not to mention how she was on the bottom floor, yet all of her classes were upstairs. So she had to climb an extra two flights of stairs every morning, and in between those odd classes. Gramps would be quick to remind her that the "exercise wold improve the flow of blood" and "increase her learning abilities".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Think positive," Kagome scoffed, grabbing her colourful textbook and angrily shutting her locker. She had to wait twenty minutes and for what? Screw being positive, urgh!

"You speak to yourself?"

Kagome gasped, nearly dropping the heavy book in her hands. She snapped her head to man leaning against the lockers only a foot away from her. When did he get so close, without her even hearing? Not to mention, it was Mr. Mysterious. So, he was the one who sent the note, huh? Well, she had something to say to him alright.

She glared up at him, "Look, if you're going to keep a girl waiting, at least tell her beforehand."

Sharp, red eyes merely twinkled in amusement, "That's no fun."

Exhaling through her nose, Kagome securely shut her locker, "What do you want, then? I'm sorry about the bracelet, really."

He took a step closer to her, and she froze. Kagome could feel the front of his jacket touch her chest. Heck, even the gentle scents midnight pine wafted into her nose. _He smells good,_ she thought. _Scratch that, he looks good too. _Mouth slightly parted, she couldn't help but give him a subtle once over as he spoke to her,

"The bracelet was not a bother, I can guarantee you."

Kagome stuttered, ignoring how his low voice was comparable to a rich wine, "Would you please tell me why you wanted to see me?"

"Not yet," he smirked, stepping past her, "Walk with me."

Disliking how pushy and sly he was, Kagome huffed, but followed wordlessly. May as well, right? Because his back was turned to her, Kagome used this chance to stare at him. As if styled, his perfect curls fell smoothly and evenly on his back. Something told her, however, that it was all one hundred percent natural. A hand was stuffed in his front pocket, and the other rested at his side. Kagome followed him up the stairs and out the parking lot doors, clutching onto her textbook the entire time.

The moment they stepped outside, Kagome blurted out, "Where are you taking me?"

"The park," he said simply, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "I can carry your bag for you."

At least he was nice enough to offer that. Kagome shook her head, "It's not heavy."

Her school was right next to a small park. They near the outskirts of town, so there was much green surrounding her. Kagome was glad, because before her dad died, she lived in the hustle-bustle of modern Tokyo. It was pretty, especially at night, but nothing could compare to forestry. The park, also known as Wendy's Park, was surrounded by Perter Pan's Forest. Kagome wouldn't lie, she thought the names were really cute. Every Saturday, she would take Souta and visit the park. He would play soccer with a few buddies, and she would wander off to Peter Pan's Forest. She had a favourite tree there, one she found deep inside of the hiking grounds. Goshinboku, she called it. Kagome could feel her blood relax and her soul go calm whenever she approached it.

Kagome stepped a few feet forward, walking in pace with the older man, asking him, "So you know my name, but what's yours?"

His response was immediate, "Naraku."

She faulted in her steps, before quickly recovering. Who could ever name their child something so horrible? Kagome knew that the other students would never know what it meant, but she did. _Hell_. To be given a name so cruel... her thoughts trailed off.

The few students waiting to catch the bus, or the ones just taking their time to return home, would cast them strange looks. It must have been because of Naraku's reputation. She glared at them.

After several more minutes of walking, they entered the dense forestry surrounding the park. It took so long because Kagome got distracted by the periwinkle and fuchsia flowers implanted everywhere. So badly she wanted to pick them, but by doing so she would be killing them. Kagome never had the heart to pull out flowers, unless she planned on placing them in a vase or re-soiling the roots. Her favourite flower was the Japanese spider lily, specifically the red ones.

"Does it matter where we sit?" Kagome asked, hoping they could go visit Goshinboku.

"No."

Kagome grinned, grabbing his hand, "Come, then."

She easily found her favourite tree. Kagome liked to think this was where her father would watch over her. The greenest of leaves decorated the tree, and the blew with the wind. Eye lids fluttered rapidly as something almost got into her eye. Once she realized it was Naraku's hair blowing into her face, she giggled lightly. All irritation she previously had disappeared. Kagome smiled up at Naraku, oblivious over their connected hands. He simply gazed back at her, face unreadable.

"This place comforts me," Kagome stated, eyes hazy. Suddenly she remembered her hand was wrapped around his wrist. Face red, she quickly let go. He was going to get the wrong idea! Kagome was about to apologize, but a larger hand tightly gripped onto her fingers. Naraku said nothing, walking her closer to the tree.

She looked down at his hand that was wrapped around her own. Black leather contrasted greatly against his pale skin. As sunlight escaped through the tall, leafy branches, it hit the gleaming, silver chain twined around her wrist. It was a simple chain, with a single, silver charm: a small, little sun. It was a gift from her father, on her fourth birthday. That was the last time she saw him.

Naraku gestured for her to sit down, and Kagome did, leaning against the tree with her legs tucked in to her chest. He sat down next to her, on top of a large root. They were both alone. Not another person was in sight, not in hearing range. Once they were both fairly comfortable, silence passed. Birds chirped. Tweet, tweet, tweet. Kagome was nervous, and from the looks of it, Naraku didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of the entire situation. After a rather particular gust, he spoke, "Talk for me, Kagome."

"Huh?" she rose a brow, "About what?"

"Anything."

This guy was so weird, but she must have been too. A petite high school girl who trained in archery, yet hated violence. She was nothing more but a naive, over-caring, overemotional, energetic, young lady who was awfully behind in mathematics. So, Kagome had to have been just as strange as Naraku. She would not judge Naraku by his cover and by the reviews; she would read him herself. Kagome _did_ have many questions to ask him, but she wasn't sure if she should. After all, they had only just met. Curiosity getting the better of her, she sighed,

"The things they say about you... Does it not bother you?"

Red eyes burned into her wondering brown ones, and she found herself entranced. They were even more gorgeous than the last time she looked into them. Were they natural? She would have to ask.

Naraku suddenly smirked, "Of course. Who do you think spread the rumours?"

"What?" she breathed, "You killed somebody?"

"Does that scare you?" he leaned in closer to her. Kagome's heart began pounding.

Burning.

"...No," whispers escaped her lips, "Why, though?"

The gaze only intensified, smirk gone, "To protect what is _mine_."

Silence past through them as Kagome collected her thoughts. Everything was going a mile a minute inside her head. She licked her lips, oblivious to any hidden meanings in his words, "I – I won't tell anyone. You could go to jail, or worse! I prom – ."

"But would you care if I did it again, Kagome?" Naraku played with one of her curls, twisting the raven lock between his long fingers.

"Of course I would!" she almost stood up to emphasize her point, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Naraku pulled the night locks behind her ear, fingers brushing over the side of face. She shivered. Such a gentle touch, Kagome thought. His pale lips were curved upwards slightly, moving as he spoke, "I want your permission."

What? She was so confused! Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling sharply, "Please, please elaborate."

"Will you be mine?"

Her heart practically stopped beating. Wild flowers. His lips pressed against hers, gently. Both of their eyes were closed, and Kagome could barely focus on anything. Tweet, tweet, tweet. Naraku's lips were cold, as if he were dead. But then how come she could feel his _life_? The blood pumping through his veins, the thrumming of his heart, and the pounding of his lungs, she could taste it all. It feels nice, the voices in her head whispered. Kagome sighed into the kiss, returning it shyly. Naraku let his hand trail down and under her jaw, where he gripped it, softly pulling away from her mouth. Such a sweet kiss; she didn't want it to stop. Her eyes opened, and she found herself looking right into those beautiful red eyes.

He asked her, "Let me protect you, Kagome."

The dots finally connected. Did he kill to protect her? Kagome couldn't look away.

"All I need is your permission," Naraku's breathing was hard, "I cannot beg, will not ask again, should you say no."

The impulses of an animal. Yet, he was so charming. She would give him a chance.

"On two conditions," Kagome looked at him seriously, "No more murder."

"Beatings?"

She sighed, "I don't even want to know what I'm getting myself involved in."

Taking it as a complement, Naraku smirked. He stood to his feet, offering a hand to Kagome. She gratefully took it, rising to stand next to him. She felt so short next to him – he was over six feet tall! They just properly met, and Kagome was agreeing to go out with him. Even after hearing his admission on killing, she didn't do anything about it. Then again, she always had been a bit adventurous.

"As for condition two?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"As for condition two," her expression was much more playful now, "Lots of kisses."

Naraku licked his lips, pressing her body closer to his. The mass of muscle was rock-solid against her body. Kagome closed her eyes as he craned down to meet her lips once again. She responded immediately, moving her mouth gently against his. Their kiss was less awkward compared to the previous one. He stole her first kiss, but Kagome didn't really mind. Kagome entangled her arms around his next, sighing in bliss.

She was pushed against Goshinboku, his hand placed firmly on her hip. He licked her lips, inducing a honeyed gasp from her. Kagome could let him nibble on her bottom lip, and boy, did it feel good. She was trembling and quivering in his arms. No one had ever touched her like this before. The sheer emotion he was throwing into the kiss was suffocating. Kagome released a soft noise, partially a moan and a whine.

How embarrassing! Face bright, she shyly toyed with his upper lip to return the favour. At this, he growled possessively. Kagome couldn't recall when they began to tongue, but they did. She was getting hot, and it wasn't only because of the late spring weather. To her dismay, he pulled away from her once again. The dark-clothed body engulfed her in an avaricious embrace. A brief thought about his heavy, black jacket and the heated sun passed through her head, before it quickly fleeted away.

"Lot's of kisses," he whispered in her ear, "And more."

Kagome blushed profusely, "L-let's just go get some ice cream."

A knowing, coy smirk.

Tweet, tweet, tweet.

* * *

_A/N_: What a misleading title! Or a... _leading_ title? 'wink, wink'

I would apologize for my bad writing, but I don't really see the need to. Bad writing, plus practise, equals improvement, eh?

This will continue, but updates may or may not be slow due to my busy life and a more serious NarKag fanfic I've been working on - which I won't be posting until it's ninety-five percent done, at the very least. I'm already at 45k words on that one, so there's no way I'll be giving it up.

Not sure where I'm going with this, but it'll be short fic. The ending will be light, but I'm wondering if I should give it a bitter middle... hm. Oh, I'm rambling.


End file.
